Friends With Benefits
by Jetredgirl
Summary: It's the longest night of the year, and Sarah Williams is in her senior year at college. Stuck at school during Winter break, she decides she want to go Underground but The mercurial Goblin King and Sarah are still at odds. Can she make nice and make friends with him...or maybe something a little more? M for a reason. You guys know what I write! ;-)
1. The Problem

Sarah Williams was frustrated.

Terribly, annoyingly, achingly frustrated.

"Uuugh. I think I need to get laid." She groaned to her roommate.

Deena answered as she was packing to go home for the winter break. "There's a frat party tonight over at the Triple D before everyone there leaves for the holidays." Referring to Delta Delta Delta fraternity by its nickname.

Sarah grimaced. "Oh God. Not drunk frat boys. You're lucky if they last 3 minutes. And they're gross. I don't want a boy, I want a man, you know?" She flopped down on her bed.

At 21, she could go into town and go bar hopping, but she hated to go alone.

"Well Sar, I can't help you because one, I'm leaving, and two, I love you, but not that way, " She teased. "No hometown honeys waiting for you in the boonies? Maybe a farm boy with a hard on for college girls?"

Sarah laughed at Deena's vivid description. "Probably, but since I'm not going home because the family is going to Karen's family this year, mom is in Europe, and there's really no other place..." Sarah's thoughts drifted, and a very vivid picture of a place she might want to spend the holidays with friends. But...that always seemed to present another set of issues.

_No I can't. I mean, I shouldn't. Should I? No better not. _

"You okay Sarah?" Deena snapped her fingers in front of her face. "You suddenly were a million miles away."

Sarah snorted as she laughed. "You don't know the half of it. Anyway I'll be fine. I'm sure I can find someone to hang out with while I'm here."

Deena grabbed her duffle and backpack, readying to leave. "I'm sure. Plenty of people stay on campus for break. I would invite you home with me but with the folks separated and fighting, it wouldn't be a good time. Hell I wouldn't go if mom hadn't guilted me into it. Sorry you don't have anywhere else to go, but try and have a good one, Sarah. Merry Christmas." She went out the door with a regretful wave.

Sarah sat there a moment biting her lip as she thought. Shrugging she went to her mirror and sat in front of it.

"Couldn't hurt to ask...Hoggle, are you there? "

There was no answer.

"Sir Didymus? Ludo...anyone?"

All was quiet.

"Well fuck me." Sarah sighed.

"Was that a wish?" Came an all too familiar voice from the mirror, making her jump and turn back.

There giving her a condescending smirk was The Goblin King. "What do you want, Sarah?" He sounded irritated. "It's Yule, the kingdom is in the middle of celebrations, and I'm on my way to make sure nothing gets set on fire besides what is supposed to be on fire. Your friends will be available later."

"Um, hey Jareth. I'm sorry, I was just, well everyone is gone for break, I wanted some company." Jareth always managed to make her feel like she was that 15 year old again. Thought admittedly she occasionally enjoyed annoying him, because he liked to intimidate her friends.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I'm am not here to entertain your whims, Champion. Yes it's true I'm forced to tolerate your presence and have no power to prevent your visitations, but I'm not in the best of moods this time of year."

Sarah stuck her chin out, suddenly feeling bratty. "And here you promised to be my slave." she teased.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Do not presume to defy me. I may not have power over you, I do however, have power over my subjects. Tread carefully." He warned with a growl.

The view pulled back slightly and she took him in. Tight leather pants, boots, and gloves, a loose white silky shirt, and both his belt buckle and his amulet bore his signature horned signet of his station.

_Fuck, why does someone so drop dead gorgeous and sexy have to be such a dick sometimes. Yum._ _I do enjoy looking at the man. Or whatever he is. _

"Fine, Jareth. Just tell the gang I was looking for them. And quit treating me like a child damn it. I'm not 15 anymore. Goodbye, asshole."

He just glared at her as his image faded.

She ordered a pizza and switched on the TV, but found no comfort at all the cheesy holiday movies. Watching a bunch of happy couples falling in love over Christmas cookies and eggnog was not working for her.

There was a knock on her mirror and a faint voice. "Sarah ya there girly?"

"Thank goodness." She went and sat back in front of her mirror. "Hey Hoggle."

His familiar wizened face appeared. "The rat said you was lookin' for me."

"I was wondering if you guys were busy. What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Yule goin' on. We are pretty busy on the holiday. Ya got ta stop annoyin' Jareth, he was threatenin' to close yer portal again. What dids ya say this time?"

She shrugged. "Not much. He's just annoyed with me because I beat him still. But he treats me like I'm still the kid I was back then and it drives me nuts too. I guess we just annoy each other. I'm 21.I can drink. I can have sex, I can join the army. He's just a jerk." Sarah complained.

Hoggle blushed and put his hands over his ears." Don't be goin' on about all that now, girl. I'm an old dwarf, and yer ma friend. To me yer still a young'un."

Sarah laughed. Hoggle hated that she had grown up. Now the rest of her friends had no real comprehension of what that meant, but Hoggle had more human like sensibilities, understanding that humans mature as dwarves too mature, as well as Fae. Most of the rest of the Labyrinth residents were like eternal children in their innocence "Oh Hoggle. You're silly. I mean, what could I do anyway?"

He shrugged. "Dunno Sarah. Do somethin' to prove yer not a kid. I jus' know it'd be lots easier if ya two got along better."

"Yeah I know. I should do something nice for him. Maybe that will break the ice with Mr. Frostypants. What does he like? I mean that I could do."

Hoggle thought a moment. "Well he loves peaches. The only ones he gets here are the magicked up kind. They are lackin' in real taste."

"I remember, unfortunately." Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Okay, I can get him some peaches. As a Yule present. When is he free?"

"Yule bonfire is almost over, so he'll be workin' in his study late after as usual. Say, two hours from now. All ya gots to do is touch the mirror and says "Takes me to the rat...er Goblin King, and you'll be taken right to his door. After that it's on yas, girly."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. That's what I'll do. Maybe if we can have a civil conversation, we can mend fences. Talk to you later Hoggle. Tell Didymus and Ludo hello for me. Happy Yule."

Sarah thought a moment, then grabbed her keys for a quick trip to the nearby market.

"Okay, Jareth, be prepared to become my friend, whether either of us likes it or not." she said out loud as she left the dorms to find some peaches good enough to give The Goblin King.


	2. The Procedure

Sarah calculated how to get on Jareth's good side all the way to the store to buy a bag of peaches and back. She also grabbed a basket and some ribbon to put them in and make it look more like a gift.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was getting male attention. After high school, she has blossomed. College had been good for her self esteem. She had shed her bookish reputation and embraced socializing much more. She never let it get in the way of her studies, but she learned you didn't have to sacrifice one for the other. And as her minor was in drama she learned how to act the part when she didn't feel that way.

She got back and dug through her clothes, grabbing her leather mini and matching corset, knee high boots, and a cute little white tunic. She dressed, then brushed her dark hair until it shone and carefully applied her makeup. She needed all the confidence she could get to face Jareth and make him see her as an equal, not the snotty teenager she was at 15.

She looked at herself in her mirror, satisfied she achieved the look she wanted. Mature, confident, sexy but not too much, she wasn't going to a club, but The Goblin Castle after all.

Then she carefully arranged the peaches into the basket and tied it with a blue ribbon.

Her heart pounding, she touched the mirror and whispered, "Take me to The Goblin King." and closed her eyes.

There was a rush of wind and a feeling of falling, then her feet were on solid ground. When she opened her eyes, she was facing a mahogany door with owls carved into it, inlaid with gold.

Sarah took a deep breath and knocked like she belonged there.

"What is it?" Came Jareth's deep voice from within. He sounded irritated. She was used to that.

She knocked again harder.

"I said what is it?" Sarah listened as footsteps came closer to the door. As the knob turned she sucked in and held her breath.

"Have you lost your voice or are you just an idiot?" He said as he pulled the door open.

Jareth's eyes widened slightly at seeing her. His eyes traveled over her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Well now, Sarah Williams. What brings you here so late, and wearing such...interesting attire?" He leaned against the door. "Playing in your mother's closet and cosmetics, dearest?"

Sarah rolled her eyes inwardly. "Can I come in? I come bearing gifts." she said in a singsong tone.

He stepped aside and gestured to the room. "By all means. A gift you say? I'm intrigued."

Sarah walked into the room and sat the basket down on the large desk on the far end of the room. Jareth closed the door and trailed her, watching her walk. Or strut, he noticed. He walked around the desk to face her, crossing his arms and raising his brow, waiting for her to speak.

"Sooo...um..look, Jareth, I just think it would be nice if we got along. You said it yourself you can't stop me from visiting my friends, and I've no plans to stop coming, so if *we* could be friendly, it would be much easier on everyone. As a peace offering I brought you peaches. Real aboveground peaches. And I'll bring more if you like. Especially when they're in season."

Jareth tilted his head and looked at her for a long moment. Finally, he reached into the basket and took a piece of the fruit. "These aren't poisoned are they? Or altered somehow to cause me a...gastric malfunction at an inopportune moment? "

Sarah laughed. "Uh no. I wouldn't even know how to do that. Just peaches, no tricks. May I sit?"

He nodded and she took the chair beside her. But she did so slowly, letting her skirt slide up her thighs, crossing her long legs.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him watching. He followed suit, taking a seat.

As she observed him, he snapped his fingers and a silver plate and knife appeared.

He delicately sliced the fruit. "You won't mind if I ask you to eat the first piece." He offered her a slice.

Sarah grinned. "Why, not at all, friend," She opened her mouth and he slipped it between her red lips. At the last second, she licked the tip of his finger and she had the pleasure of watching his eyes dilate slightly in surprise as he brought his arm back in.

Sarah giggled and chewed and swallowed the peach. "It's good. I was wondering really because they're out of season, and sometimes they aren't as good as the in season fruit. See, didn't keel over."

"Fair enough." He cut another slice and ate it. "Not bad. As you said, a bit out of season, but an acceptable gift. I thank you, friend Sarah."

"You're welcome. I can be an excellent friend to have around you know."

Jareth chuckled as he continued to eat the peach. "Oh, I've no doubt. Now, about this outfit. I have to wonder what friendly activities you participate in wearing it. Or others like it."

Sarah grinned. "Well, I go dancing, clubbing, to parties on campus, maybe have a few cocktails. That sort of thing."

"You're old enough for cocktails?"

"Yes. 21 is the age where I live. I turned 21 several months ago, Jareth. Despite how you tease me, I am an adult. My life has been one where a grew faster than most." She informed him.

He finished eating the peach, and snapped his fingers again, the plate and knife disappeared. Then he leaned back in his chair." Yes, I suppose you are. Sometimes you're so obstinate I forget you've grown up. A pity really. Youth is fleeting, and humans...it's even faster. The loss of that innocence."

"Heh. I haven't been innocent for a few years now, Your majesty. If sex is what you're referring to." Sarah shifting in her chair, uncrossing and recrossing her legs the other way.

He gave her an odd look. "I wasn't as it happens, but that certainly is a fascinating nugget of information. Why tell me this?"

"Because I want you to stop seeing me as an annoying kid. I want us to be an more equal footing. I think if we try to be friends it's important.".

"And telling me about your drunken sexual escapades will make me see you as mature?" Jareth looked doubtful.

"No, but knowing I behave and act as an adult because I am one might. Wait, didn't you kind of propose to me when I was 15?" Sarah teased.

Jareth rubbed his face and looked very uncomfortable. "That was a bit of a misfire in my desire to win I suppose. I'm not sure what my intentions were at the time. I certain had little desire to betrothe myself to a teenager, albeit one that held such promise to be a beautiful young woman."

"But I might have said yes I wanted to stay, then what?"

"Sarah, please let this go. We can both be grateful we regained our senses."

"Okay okay. By the way, did you call me beautiful? A compliment? Okay, you're not so bad yourself, Jareth." Sarah joked.

He laughed. "I suppose I did. Thank you."

Sarah found she liked his laugh, his toothy smile. The way his eyes crinkled in the corners . He was always sexy, but now... She hardly ever got to see anything but his glare, his brooding, and his irritated frown directed at her.

_Hmmmm...wonder if he might like to try a little friends with benefits sometime. I wonder how he would respond if I turned it up._

she licked her lips and stood, swaying her hips as she walked to his bookshelf. Many of his books were unreadable to her, but she saw a few she knew.

She saw one in particular that caught her eye and pulled it from the shelf.

"What do you find so interesting, Sarah?" Jareth asked from a cross the room.

"As you know, I'm a big fan of books." she replied. "I am a bit surprised you would have D.H. Lawrence on your shelf."

Jareth came to stand closer. "Why? I too am a fan of books. Many an aboveground tome has found its way to my shelves. A good way to keep abreast of aboveground history. Time moves so quickly there I can hardly keep up. But books last much longer than the humans who create them."

Sarah turned." But Lady Chatterley's Lover is hardly news or history."

His eyebrow rose again." Isn't it though? All living beings survive by sex, precious. Without it we would all cease to be eventually. And you'll find that book is far more than just the naughty parts. It's about classes, finding oneself, knowing what you need and getting it, and also failing to, at least partly."

"Do you always get what you want? " She asked over her shoulder.

" I think we both know the answer to that, Sarah. No one gets everything they want."

Sarah put the old book back and turned to face him." What is it that you want, Your Majesty? You're stuck here in this old castle, alone with goblins for company. Can't be very exciting."

" Why the sudden interest in my wants and needs, Sarah?"

She smiled at him. "Isn't that what friends talk about? Maybe I just want to get to know you better. You're pretty interesting when you're not all broody and insisting no one defy you constantly."

"Perhaps it's just you Sarah." he countered.

She was feeling a bit annoyed herself, but saw his lips twitch and a sparkle in his eye that hadn't been there before. He was teasing her back. He enjoyed the banter. She did too.

"So what do you have to drink around here?"

"I suppose you don't mean water," He answered. "There's ogre milk, but I don't recommend it."

Sarah laughed. "Uh no. You know adult beverages. Beer, wine, vodka. You must have something."

Jareth walked over to a cabinet and opened it, inside was a glass decanter and 2 silver goblets. He pulled them out and filled each glass with a violet colored liquid. "Wine. I could get you the local goblin ale if you wish, but you'll end up asleep in the throne pit with a hangover that could kill a dragon, with the taste of the sole of a goblin shoe after its walked through 30 miles of chicken shit in your mouth."

Sarah grimaced. "I'll take the wine."

He handed her the glass, picked his up and clinked her glass with his. "Good choice, love. To friendship." He said and took a long drink.

Sarah tasted it gingerly, and it turned out to be really good. She drained the glass and held it up." More please?"

He shook his head with a laugh, but filled it up. "Careful, it's heady, even for me. I don't want to contribute to the delinquency of a young lady such as yourself."

Sarah giggled and looked around. Instead of going back to the chair she went to the lounge chair close to the fire and laid on it, putting her feet up. Jareth sat across from her, sitting on the floor with his back against the other chair, and brought the wine with him.

" Why aren't you home with your family, Sarah? He asked quietly.

Sarah looked over at him. In an odd way they somehow knew each other well on some molecular level. Not feeling so on edge, she felt a connection to him.

" They went to see Karen's family. I mean, I was invited...as Karen said, if I really wanted to go, but the subtext was please don't want to go. I guess we just never connected. I'm not really part of the family unit. I'm the reminder. The leftover. I'm used to it but I..." She felt tears threatening so she stopped talking. "Where's your family? You weren't hatched were you? "

He smiled sadly. "No. I was not hatched. I too, am a leftover, as you put it so succinctly. My father's bastard. Shoved into the corner of my world to do the most unsavory job available, to be forgotten except when I'm needed."

"Ahh. Just a couple of leftovers doing the best we can then." Sarah raised her empty glass to him. "Hit me. "

He seemed startled. "What? I don't think..."

"Oh geez. Fill my glass, Your Majesty." She laughed. "Not really hit me. Unless you're into a bit of kinky spanking." she said feeling flirty.

He avoided her eyes, reached over, and filled her glass.

Sarah drank the wine, beginning to feel warm and relaxed. She watched him drink through her lashes admiring how he half closed his eyes, the long tapered fingers around the glass, his throat moving as he swallowed.

_Holy crap he's turning me on. I definitely need to get laid, no probably about it._

She went to stand but her knees were a bit too rubbery for that. She found herself just melting to the floor.

Jareth moved faster than she ever could have thought to catch her. Instead of her ass hitting the floor, she managed to land soundly in his arms, which pushed him back so his ass was on the floor and she was sitting in his lap looking up at him.

"Sarah are you alright? I shouldn't have let you have so much wine." He said with some concern.

Sarah watched his lips move and had an overwhelming need.

_Yep, he's the right man for the job. Or Fae, as the case may be. _

"Goblin King, I make my own decisions. I have for a long time. And honestly all I really want to do right this second is this."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_We all know where this going right heh heh heh :twirling evil mustache:_

_So heed the rating or forever more be corrupted. If you're in LFFL that warning probably doesn't apply. This ain't no coffee clatch :-P_

_Also, I love you guys, my tribe. _


	3. The Conclusion

Jareth stilled and let her kiss him, surprised at her bold move. But he didn't participate. After a few seconds he pulled back from her.

"Sarah, I don't think...That is to say, if we're to be friends this probably isn't.. "

While he talked, she shifted and straddled him, putting her arms around his neck. He held on to her simply to keep her from slipping.

"Mmmm, Jareth, do you know what friends with benefits is?" She wiggled around a little and settled herself firmly on his crotch.

"Must be an aboveground saying." He answered trying to ignore her heat that pressed against his cock, which was reacting quite normally, much to his chagrin. "Regardless, while I appreciate the...ahem, offer, I feel that that this may not be a good idea. You're quite inebriated, love, and would certainly regret it later."

He tried to ignore that he might regret it too, but it really was what was best.

She pouted prettily and played with his hair, stroking the points of his ears. He shuddered and tried not sigh in pleasure at her touch.

It *had* been a while. For such a naturally sensual, sexual being such as him, too long. Only in his rare sojourns to the Underground court did he get a chance to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh anymore since being given the Goblin throne. His kingdom wasn't exactly a place frequented by his kind.

While human lovers were an option, the consequences for the humans weren't something he relished subjecting them to. He had of course, but always felt bad about it in the end. Too much time and distance from his own caused him to develop an affinity for them.

" You talk far too much." she placed another peck on his lips. "I assure you, I'm sober enough. I know me far better than you know me. For now anyway. I know exactly what I want."

"And what is that, my Champion?" He asked, skeptical.

She smiled and kissed him again. This time feeling a slight movement of his lips against hers. "What I want is what I've secretly always wanted. Maybe that's why you always brought out the brat in me, because you denied me. What I always wanted, more than anything, is for you, Goblin King, to want me. For you to just take me, rip my clothes off, and fuck my brains out.

Remember the tunnel, when you had me pressed against the wall, all dark and brooding, asking me how I enjoyed your Labyrinth?"

He swallowed hard and nodded." Yes."

"I was so hot for you. Even as a 15 year old schoolgirl."

"You were far too young to keep." he rasped out, his voice getting husky with restrained desire.

"I'm not too young now, Jareth."

Jareth grasped her hips to stop the slight grinding of her hips against him. "Woman, you're playing with fire." he growled. "I'm no mere mortal or college boy. There are consequences for trifling with Fae."

She grinned at him devilishly. "That's what I'm counting on. I love a bit of danger."

Another, deeper growl came from him. A feral sound that delighted her to her core. She found herself flat on her back, with him on top, grinding his hips into her as he took her chin in his hand and kissed her, his tongue seeking immediate entry into her mouth. She gladly, eagerly complied.

If his plan was to chase her away, it wasn't working.

He claimed her mouth with barely restrained passion, he tasted her lips, her tongue, everything. Sarah encouraged him, holding his head, winding her fingers in his hair, not letting him pull away.

When they came up for air, Jareth spoke. "This is your last chance, Sarah. Last chance to turn back. After this I can't guarantee I could stop if I wanted to. I don't want to hurt you. The sex drive of a Fae is...strong." He panted as he attempted to maintain control. His eyes both dilated more now than she'd ever seen, his body shaking slightly.

Sarah arched into him."So is mine. Maybe those certain powers you gave me also came with a Fae sex drive. So just shut up and let's do this."

Much to Jareth's surprise, Sarah used her thighs to brace her body against his hips, and flipped him over onto his back as he yelped at the sudden loss of dominance. As they kissed, she grabbed the two sides of his silky shirt and pulled it open with a force he did not know she had, and pushed it over his shoulders. He lifted his upper body so he could shrug it off and toss it away.

"Well then, precious, you are stronger than I thought." he teased when she pulled back from his mouth. "But if we are to be fair, I expect you'll be unsurprised when I do this." she watched as he ran a finger over the front of her corset, and it unlaced itself, the laces shimmying out of the eyes and landing a couple of feet away. He slipped the garment off a threw it over atop the laces.

Unbound, her hard rosy nipples were apparent underneath the thin cotton tunic. He took her breasts in his hands, massaging and rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her stiff peaks. Sarah moaned, the sensation going straight between her thighs, making her clit throb.

She pushed his hands away and yanked the shirt off, leaving her bare from the waist up, he immediately went back to what he was doing.

"You're beautiful." He sighed. "And most definitely all grown up. Thank goodness, or this might be hard to explain later."

"To who?" Sarah asked as caressed his smooth chest, shoulders and stomach. He was silky soft to touch, but the muscle underneath was lean and toned.

" Everyone. But I'll be damned if I can say no to you." he answered as she touched him.

He'd give up everything for her touch at that moment.

Sarah leaned down and her breasts were against him, then her sweet lips were on his, and the restraint he tried to maintain shattered.

He rolled them back over and sat up on his haunches between her legs. He reached back and pulled off his boots, then locking eyes with the vixen in front of him, unzipped her boots and took them off too.

He ran his hands over her body, arms, legs, chest, stopping to tweak her nipples again, then down and over the flat plane of her belly to the edge of her skirt. "How do you get this off." He commanded her answer. It wasn't a question. The way he said it thrilled her.

She arched up and reached behind, unzipping the skirt. "There. Take it off."

He tugged it over her hips and thighs, forced to move to the side to pull it off completely. Then he just stared at her. All she had on now was a small bit of obviously now damp black material that barely covered her sex. Her scent was stronger now.

She smiled as his nostrils flared.

He took one finger and traced the triangle, then down middle, where the underwear covered her slit. She was clean shaven except for a strip of hair he could feel. "I do so enjoy this human trend towards miniscule underthings."

Sarah sighed. His touching her over her panties was incredible, she could well imagine how good it would be when she was naked. "Aren't you going to remove *your* pants, Your Majesty?"

She sat up and ran her hand over his leather leggings, ghosting over the large bulge in front. "You can't be comfortable in those with such a large problem developing."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, I'm not wearing underwear, my dear."

Her eyes brightened. "Ohh even better."

She scooted closer and grabbed the sides of the pants, unbuckling his belt and tugging them part way down, then moved to his behind and slid her hands inside, cupping his buttocks. They were firm and wonderful. She pulled him forward and kissed up his chest. She bit his nipple just hard enough to sting, and was rewarded with the sound of him sucking in his breath. "Gods...Sarah.."

She looked up into his eyes, which were now near black with need. His lips slightly open as his breath quickened. Watching his face, she shifted to his other nipple. His eyes rolled slightly. He grabbed her hair and pulled, tipping her face to his and kissing her deep and hard.

As they kissed she removed her hands from his ass and pulled his pants lower. She scraped her nails over his skin, until she got to the front, letting her fingers play with the fine blond hair on his lower abdomen above his crotch as his hands explored her back.

She teased him mercilessly with her fingertips dipping under the front of his pants. "Now this is a gift for no ordinary girl." She said when he ended the kiss.

"You are *quite* extraordinary." he answered, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Sarah suddenly jerked his leggings down far enough that his cock was free. She wrapped her hand around him and he throbbed in her hand. "And so are you."

Then she took him in her mouth and he groaned loudly. "Fuck. Sarah..."

She didn't dilly dally. She sucked him and took him in until he hit the back of her throat. And kept doing it over and over. With each stroke he moaned, or purred, or hissed with pleasure , his head back as she worked him well. Each sound he made only fueled her intent to have him.

She added a hand to pump him with a firm yet soft grip, achieving a perfect rhythm. His hips joined in the motions, pushing to the pull of her mouth, and he knew he would not last long in her hands. It had been far too long for that. He needed release.

Another several minutes and he felt the sensation in his groin that told him his orgasm was imminent. He felt he should warn her. "Sarah..I can't.." His body jerking forward of its own will.

She paused and looked up. "Then don't. I want it." Then got back to sucking his cock.

The first spurt hit her tongue a minute later. He shouted her name and held her head as he thrust his hips. She watched him from below as he fell apart for her, and loved every minute, every drop. She swallowed it all with a smile.

When he was done he slowly fell backwards unfolding his legs from beneath him, his bare ass hitting the carpet as she crouched there almost naked in front of him.

Sarah was uncomfortably wet between her legs. As he watched her with slitted eyes, she slipped the thong off and rubbed herself.

"Mmmm, I was hoping I could rip those off with my teeth." He said with a lazy grin.

She laughed. "Sorry, maybe next time. I was feeling all sticky."

He reached out and removed her hand, cupping her dripping cunt. He stuck two fingers between her folds moving it up and down, then removed his hand. Slowly, as she watched it lift, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers.

"Delicious." he grinned. "You taste as sweet as your scent promises."

He kicked off his leggings and sat unabashedly naked in front of her. Sarah let herself relax, just taking him in. He was so beautiful, so aesthetically pleasing to her eyes. She couldn't stop staring.

He moved quick again with those Fae reflexes of his, again so fast she didn't comprehend it until she was on her back once more.

_Thank you for having this thick soft rug, Jareth. _She said to herself silently.

He crawled over her until they were face to face, and kissed her more. With a gleam in his eye he left her lips and began descending. "I want more of you."

He spread her thighs and his lips touched her mound then he scattered kisses as he went lower. His eyes met hers as his long tongue went where his fingers had been, lapping up her juices. He circled her opening then back up, flicking at her clit, stopping to take the little nub between his lips and sucking it. "Yes, delicious now. Now let's see how *you* taste when you come." he said to her as she moaned.

He slid two fingers into her and pumped them in and out. Her hips bucked. "Fuck, Jareth. Yes. Do it. Make me come."

He went back to circling her clit as he fucked her with his fingers, swirling them around to find the place inside that would drive her to the edge of release and over. When he did her muscles squeezed his fingers. "Ahhh there it is."

He rubbed that spot in combination with suckling her clit and it didn't take long for him to have her grabbing at him and screaming his name as her orgasm caused her sweet juices to coat his chin and fingers as her body clamped onto them.

He didn't stop until he felt her relax and could remove his hand. After, licked her pussy gently all over.

Her eyes opened in time to watch him place a last kiss above her clit than shift himself upwards to kiss her belly, breasts, and finally be face to face one more to kiss her lips.

"Precious, precious Sarah. All grown up, and so very responsive. Sweet as sugar. A ripe peach." He whispered against her mouth. After more kisses, he lay beside her, laying an arm over her body.

Sarah turned to face him. "What did you mean by consequences?"

"For most humans, they can become so entranced by a Fae lover, they can think of nothing and no one else. If their Fae lover leaves, they pine their whole lives. They never marry, and can never be satisfied by a human." He answered. His brow furrowed. "But I don't sense that in you. A Fae knows when he has entranced a human, they feel that desire and it's painful for some."

"Have you ever done that?"

Jareth lay on his back and looked at the ceiling. A distant sadness in his eyes. "Yes. I'm not proud of it. My place, my station is terribly lonely at times. I sometimes see no Fae for many years. Twice since I've been here I've succumbed to my desire for companionship. Gisela, and Stephan. Long dead now. Many years apart. I tried to make it as good and as easy as I could for them but...I suppose I loved them in my way. I was fond of them at least."

Sarah was very curious about these people, but it wouldn't be right to ask while they were naked on the floor of his study. "Oh. Maybe it's different with me. I did conquer you, and came here myself. You didn't enchant me, I enchanted you, right?" she reminded him.

He smiled and laughed. "That you did, Sarah. You enchant me constantly. And annoy me, and irritate me. Yet, here we are. And you have conquered me once more. It seems I don't mind all that much. But tell me, is this just sex, this friends with benefits? Or perhaps could it...grow?"

Sarah straddled him. "Let's just see what happens. I have things I want to do in my world before I make that choice, because if I came here, say, to try being with you and living here, there's no going back, right? "

His expression confirmed her theory. "Yes. You would be able to visit above after a period of adjustment, but, if you chose to live here, be one of us, as you have the right to chose that, it would be permanent. You would be a halfling. For all intents and purposes you would be my co-regent. Queen if we married."

Sarah nodded. "I'm not ready for that. Yet, at least."

She bent down and kissed him. "But I'm ready to finish what we started here." she reached down and grasped his half hard cock, caressing him to full hardness, while she ground her wet heat against his thigh and kissed him more.

A few minutes later she adjusted herself so she was fully above him, and held his erection in her hands beneath her. She slowly lowered herself and relaxed her muscles to take him inside, the incredible feeling of fullness it gave her to have him there was beyond anything she'd experienced with another man.

He held her hips and guided her body until she was fully seated and he could go no further.

"Oh God." Sarah closed her eyes and stilled. There was something different about him. A feeling of power that was only natural to his kind. The tingling of his magic and the otherworldly aura of him and other beings like him.

_I totally get why those others pined__ for this, _She thought to herself.

It would be so easy to lose herself to him. To this. To being joined to Jareth.

"Sarah, are you...?" He asked, "You've been sitting there, well, on me, for a while, not moving."

She forced herself to open her eyes. "Sorry. I just...well I get it. You feel pretty amazing."

He smiled. "So do you, love."

The both laughed together. Sarah wiggled her hips and he moaned.

"Damn it woman. If you're not going to move I will."

Sarah complied, lifting up slow until just the tip of him was inside, then sliding down. She did that over and over, faster and faster, and her climax built quickly, like small waves getting stronger with every undulation. Soon she was chanting his name with every stroke.

"Jareth!" she screamed as she came, she stopped moving but he kept thrusting upwards extending her release. When it passed he pushed her off and laid her limp body down and spread her legs wide, then plunged himself back inside seeking his own orgasm.

Sarah wrapped her limbs around his body as his thrusts became harder and irregular, knowing how desperately he needed this. He kissed her hard and groaned into her mouth, and she knew he was there, coming deep inside of her. She used her inner muscles to milk him and he shuddered.

"Fuuuck Sarah. Gods!" his back arched up and she watched his face slacken in pure pleasure. A few more seconds and he sighed and laid his head on her shoulder. They were both slick with sweat and their combined releases.

He turned his head to look at her. He said not a word for several minutes.

"This is surely not how I thought this Yule would end." He said suddenly.

Sarah's laugh burst from her. "That is not what I expected you to say. Not at all."

Jareth moved off of her, laughing too. "What did you expect me say?"

She sat up. "I don't know. Something poetic maybe. You seem the type. How did you think this Yule would end?"

He sat next to her and looped his arm around her waist. "I don't know. Wine, a long bath, maybe a wank if I was feeling up to it." he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows in playful fashion that made her giggle and shake her head.

"I certainly could use a bath. How big is your tub?" She asked.

"Big enough for two. We could take the wine with us. But about the wank..."

"Oh I think that's certainly something we can discuss, friend Jareth. Fae or human, you're still a guy." Sarah replied.

Jareth rose and helped her up. "I do believe we'll take the quick, magical way to my chambers. Walking the halls of this drafty castle naked, while it's riddled with goblins that are crotch height isn't the best choice. Grab that wine love, I'll make sure our clothes come with us."

Sarah picked up the bottle and Jareth pulled her close. With a kiss, they disappeared from the study, to celebrate the rest of the holiday in his private rooms.

What a Yule it was for a pair of new friends, with many enjoyable benefits for both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, there it is, ya filths. You know who you all are :-P_

_"Problem, Procedure, Conclusion" is something drilled into kids doing science projects for school in the US._

_State the problem, find a way to show the who/what/where/when/why and figure out a way to solve it, and figure out if that way works or not._

_Sarah found her procedure worked well haha._

_Alternate title was "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Jareth" lolol. But I liked Friends With Benefits better :-D_


	4. Addendum 1

_3 years later:_

Sarah appeared in her personal chambers in the Goblin Castle.

While she didn't live there, she was there enough that Jareth had decided she should have her own space. There were many many empty chambers but Jareth made sure hers were on the same floor, away from the Goblins, with its own bathchamber and balcony.

Often she slept in his bed, but not always. Their relationship wasn't exclusive and it depended on their personal lives. If they were both single, all bets were off.

She lay across the bed and sighed. This was her safe place. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the sumptuous bedding. How he indulged her whims. She wanted warm flannel sheets and a thick velvet duvet, and Jareth made it happen.

"Ahem." His voice came from a cross the room.

It made her smile." Hey you."

She listened to his familiar boot clicks as he moved closer. She felt the other side of the bed dip as he joined her. "Hey yourself. Needing to escape? "

She opened her eyes to find him looking at her. Upside down. "Heh. Weirdo. Yes, to answer your question. My boss is a dick and I hate my job, and I need to pout."

He chuckled. "And you do have an adorable pout, precious. What happened?"

She shrugged and sat up. "Dunno." she plucked at her pants, picking imaginary lint.

He snorted. "How eloquent. Tell me. Don't make me drag it out you. You know I will."

Sarah took a deep breath. "I just get tired of him not noticing me, you know? And it feels misogynistic. I worked my ass off. I hate being a fucking glorified gopher. I want to write inportant news, not edit and write the fucking horoscope. It's humiliating."

"How is that misogynistic? Only women edit horoscopes?" He asked.

She shrugged again. "The last person to do it was, but I don't know before that."

"Okay Sarah, let's work this out. How long have your had *this* job?"

"Four months I think?"

"Sarah how impatient you are. 4 months and you want to run the whole thing. Has he said anything to you that would lead you to think he didn't like you because you're a woman?"

She shook her head.

"So you're just jumping to conclusions and upset you're not being promoted as fast as you want is what you're saying."

"Yeah I guess." She turned around. "But I'm good and he should see that. It sucks to be the lowest on the totem pole."

Her voice sounded a bit whiney even to her.

He stood up and walked around, rubbing his aristocratic chin.

She knew what that meant. He was trying to find a way to tell her she was being a spoiled brat.

" You know what I'm going to say, love. In human terms, you need to suck it up. You wanted to work your way up in a very tough business. You can't bemoan when that working your way up takes time."

"You're supposed to be on my side, Your Majesty." Her pout returned.

"Trust me Sarah, I am. By not letting you act like the insolent, bratty child you once were and urging you to just get stronger instead, I am always on your side, but that doesn't mean indulging you in your bad behavior."

"Fine." She got up and headed towards the door. "I'll leave."

He crossed his arms and watched her go.

She stepped out the door and slammed it.

Jareth just stood there already aware what was about to happen.

A few minutes later, the door opened and she sheepishly stepped back in. He raised his brow and waited patiently.

"I'm sorry. You're right." She walked to him and looked up. "I *was* being a brat, wasn't I?"

"Most assuredly. Sarah...you never need to question my affection for you, but I'm not going to encourage that stubborn streak of yours that keeps you from being reasonable. You told me once years ago you wanted me to see you as an equal. If you want something, by all means go out and get it, but don't demand it belongs to you simply because you exist."

"Like you never do that, Jareth."

He puffed up slightly, indignant. " I'm a king, that's different. What I want is usually what's best for the kingdom."

She laughed." Happy King, Happy Kingdom? "

"Something like that."

She went back over to the bed and kicked her shoes off. "Dirk broke up with me. A couple of weeks ago, " she mentioned as she shrugged off her suit jacket.

"I told you he was a weak kneed idiot. What mortal man would leave you. I should send the Goblins to fill his bath with pig excrement. Then he can wallow in it."

Sarah smiled as she began to unbutton her blouse. " You always say that. I just thought I'd mention it, in case."

"In case..."

"Damn it Jareth, just come over here in take your pants off." She demanded, shrugging off her blouse.

He was there instantly, pressed against her back, kissing her neck, undoing her bra, sans pants and everything else.

"Sometimes I wonder why we keep doing this." Jareth said in her ear as his hands were on her breasts.

She wrapped her arm back around his head. "Because it's just too damn good not to."

"Fair point, love, now let's get * your* pants off."

She moaned, turning in his arms. He grinned, picked her up and threw her on the bed making quick work of her pants and underwear.

He crawled over her, with that wicked toothy grin she loved. "Now, my lady, what do you desire of me?"

Sarah reached up and grabbed his head twirling her fingers through his hair. "I think I want you eat me, fuck me with that oh so talented tongue of yours, then fuck me from behind with your nice big cock."

"My my you have a dirty mind today. Not that I object at all. To your words or to doing exactly as you ask."

He spread her legs and dove in, feasting upon her body until she screamed in pleasure and climaxed as his tongue dove in and out of her soaking wet folds.

Already rock hard he flipped her body over, positioning her so she could secure herself with the headboard, ass in the air, then grasped her hips and thrust himself balls deep into her welcoming body.

"Fuck yes!" Sarah moaned as he quickly found the perfect pace. He knew what she needed and proceeded to give her everything she asked for and more.

He leaned over her to speak softly. "Like that do you? When I fuck you so hard, and you come on my cock. You love it. No one else fucks you so well, precious girl, and no one ever will."

His deep voice was like melted butter. Sarah had never been a fan of dirty talk, but Jareth was different. He could read a grocery list and it would be sensual. If she was horny just the sound of his voice made her wet.

" Jareth..." she gasped out.

He caressed her back with one hand and with the other he grabbed her hair and gently tugged it, making her arch towards him. "Oh God I'm going to come..." she said as she felt her senses being overwhelmed by him.

Then she did. And he didn't stop pistoning into her until she had collapsed onto her belly and he slipped out, her muscles twitching from exertion.

She rolled over and looked up him. He was breathing hard and looking down at her, still painfully erect.

"Come here" she beckoned.

She urged him up towards the head of the bed, so she could reach his erection. She pumped him and he closed his eyes, then she laid on her side and got closer so she could take him in her mouth.

"Oh yes love, like that." He encouraged, pushing her hair out of the way.

"Hang on a sec." She stopped and laid on her back. "Let's do it this way."

He straddled her chest, so she could suck him easier. He looked down at her lovingly as she pleasured him, her big green eyes not moving from his, as his release came closer and closer.

She removed him from her mouth and licked him all over, from root to tip, a smile on her face. "Come on Jareth, don't keep me waiting." and took him back in again.

It didn't take long. As he pumped his hips erratically she drank him down.

Moments later they were side by side, both wearing satisfied smiles. The sun was setting outside the big window that looked out over the Labyrinth.

"Ahh. That just never gets old." Sarah said. She shivered and snuggled in next to him. He was always so warm.

"Cold, Sarah?" He asked.

"Yeah you know me."

"I do, and if you stick your cold feet on me tonight, I'll hold you down and tickle you mercilessly, woman."

"Well in that case..." She stuck a foot on his leg.

"Okay that's it." He pounced and rolled her back over onto her back. "You're going to be punished, and punished well!"

Delighted squeals of female laughter were heard throughout the castle as he exacted revenge. Revenge they both enjoyed very much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_7 years later:_

Sarah sat on her couch and stared unseeing at the TV.

She missed him. It had been months now since they had fought, since he had the gall to request she leave him castle and not return.

So many times she had wanted to ask his advice, or just pop in for a hello. But he had closed her portal to the castle. She could still talk to Hoggle but he told her he was ordered not to talk about his king, except to tell her he was fine.

What had happened? _She_ had happened.

Jareth had been called away to Underground court and when he returned, he had brought _her._

Her name was Mireille. She was Fae. His kind. Redhead, big blue eyes, stunningly beautiful.

She was perfect. And she was kind and accepting of Sarah, honestly curious about humanity. She was fine with Jareth's friendship with Sarah. Court groomed for gentility and Queenship. Never a harsh word.

And Sarah, jealous, prideful, hard headed Sarah, despised her on sight.

Jareth fawned over her and Sarah snarled.

She had tried, but she failed to hide her contempt. The only one Jareth was supposed to be fawning over was _her _damn it. Not some two bit redheaded Fae.

Jareth asked her to leave when Sarah was foolish enough to give him an ultimatum, her or Mireille. Jareth chose and it wasn't Sarah.

So Sarah left, her tail between her legs. She worked, traveled, dated, and went on living.

But it all came back to the fact that she deeply missed Jareth's presence in her life, in her world.

She got up and went to sit in front of the mirror, stroking the glass, staring at her reflection. "I miss you, friend Jareth."

For a moment she thought she saw something. "Are you there?"

But nothing happened.

"Fine."

She got up and went to bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Hours, later when she awoke, there was a folded piece of paper on her vanity.

Sarah unfolded it and there was only one simple sentence.

_You know where you'll find me, precious._

She didn't care if she was in her flannel pajamas, her face blotchy, her feet bare. Immediately she laid her hand on the glass and whispered her right words.

He was waiting for her in front of the fire. She sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry."

He just stared into the fire as he spoke.

"No matter love. She's gone. I knew it was too much to hope for, but I had to try. My father insisted Mireille and I were a match. I didn't love her but I was weary of being here alone except when you visited. I thought perhaps I should take a queen, maybe produce an heir.

So I surmised it surely couldn't hurt. She was very sweet, but far too agreeable for me, apparently. The Goblins drove her crazy and she fled a month ago.

I just received word that for her it was evidently all a ruse, that she loved another but he refused to marry her. She used me to force his hand. Now they are married."

Sarah reach over and laid a hand over his. He looked up and smiled at the sight of her.

" Lovely outfit." He remarked wryly.

Sarah looked down at her wrinkled pajamas. "Uhhh, yeah. I just got up. I need coffee. You have any? "

" Yes. Would you like breakfast as well? "

"Sure. Let's go get some breakfast and talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_9 years after FWB_

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sarah's friends screamed at the top of thier lungs.

Sarah blew out the candles on her rather lopsided cake. "Thanks guys! "

She picked up the knife and cut it into pieces, handing all those attending one chunk but saving two back.

It was a raucous gathering, and Sarah had a grand time. When it began to break up, she thanked everyone profusely, requested a couple of party goers to take her gifts to her rooms and said her goodbyes.

She picked up the pieces of cake and made her way to Jareth's chambers , where he had a private celebratory dinner waiting.

He opened the door to her knock. "Dessert?" She grinned, holding up the cake.

"I'm sure it's delicious." Jareth didn't look at all confident in his words.

A few minutes later they were seated at his table, an elegant dinner laid out. They ate and chatted, enjoying each other's company. After dinner he poured the wine and they ate the cake. It was surprisingly good.

"I can't believe I'm 30. It feels like yesterday I showed up here with that basket of peaches, and seduced you right on the floor of your study." Sarah said after dessert, sipping her wine.

Jareth chuckled. "What a night that was. I gorged myself on peaches and you. You tasted much better, those peaches were rather bland."

"They were, weren't they. Ugh. I can't believe we ended up eating all of them the next day naked in bed." She warmed at the memory. Those first 2 days with Jareth, eating, laughing, and fucking were amazing. And so very messy.

"And now my friend Sarah is 30. And retirement plans, old woman?" He teased. She had been going on and on about getting old the past month.

"Oh shush you. I know you don't get it, you're not going to grow old and die someday. At least not anytime soon. I'll probably be long dead before you even get another wrinkle." She said.

She instantly regretted it. This was something they had always avoided, typically. It was meant as a joke but there was an underlying, uncomfortable truth in her words.

" I shouldn't have said that."

He reached over and grabbed her hand." If you think I haven't thought about it, you would be wrong. But let's save it for another time. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. And I can assure you, you are as beautiful and vibrant as ever. More so, to me." He smiled, but she could see some emotion in his eyes that let her know he would miss her someday.

" Anyway," he continued," I have a few gifts for you." He slid a small box across the table.

Sarah opened it and found a single, perfect emerald teardrop hanging on the most delicate silver chain she had ever seen.

"Oh my. Jareth...it's beautiful. Thank you."

He got up and walked behind her. "Shall I?"

She handed him the box and lifted her hair. He put it on her, and it fell just perfectly above her cleavage to sparkle brightly.

Jareth leaned down and kissed her shoulder, then her cheek. "It's perfect. I saw it and it reminded me of your eyes. Happiest of Birthdays, my dearest Sarah. You bring me such joy." He went back around and sat down.

Sarah sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you." She repeated.

"Now, you have more?" She gave him a saucy grin, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed. "Of course I do. Nothing but the best for my favorite friend."

He reached behind him, picked something up and placed it on the table.

Sarah started laughing.

It was a basket of peaches.

"I thought perhaps you'd like to celebrate by reenacting that first night. From beginning to end. I've had the rug in my study cleaned and fluffed." As she watched, that long, talented tongue appeared and licked over his lips, and his eyes gleamed with mischief and promise. "And I desire to gorge on both you, and peaches again."

"Mmmm, Jareth that sounds delightful. A perfect way to conclude my birthday, my favorite gift you've ever given me. Let's go."

They stood together, she pulled him in for a kiss and they disappeared. Leaving the peaches for when they came back to his room and his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_12 years later_:

The funeral was cold and rainy. Sarah stood under her umbrella and stared into the distance as the minister spoke of her father, of God, of the grace of dying nobly and grief and of letting go. Toby was next to her, and Karen on the other side.

Even Sarah's mother Linda was there in the back, her overdramatic sobs over her ex husband she hadn't even seen or talked since Sarah's high school graduation obviously a ploy for attention.

Toby, now 18, stood a foot taller than his sister. He was stoic like their father, Sarah observed. His show of emotion limited to a turned down mouth and tears he refused to shed.

Karen cried softly, unlike Linda, Sarah knew her pain was real. Despite her distance from her stepdaughter, Sarah knew she had loved her father deeply, doting on him, caring for him through his cancer until the bitter end.

_He_ was there too. Sarah knew. She had seen the owl in the nearby tree almost immediately. If there was one person she could count on, it was him. He knew what a difficult day this would be. It had been Jareth who cradled her all night that first night, as she sobbed and poured out all her pain, all her regret about her father. He stayed awake while she slept, just in case she woke in tears. And she had many times.

When the service was over, the empty shell that had been her father in his coffin was lowered into the ground. For the cancer had surely wrung everything out of him in that losing battle.

Everyone filed out except Sarah and Toby. Karen's sister walked her to the waiting car.

"Sooo..." Toby said. "I guess it's over."

"Yeah, yes it is."

He turned to her. "You coming back to the house?

" I wasn't planning to. My mom wants to have dinner before she leaves, but I can if you want me to, Tobes." She touched his arm." I much rather be with you any day."

" It's okay, I just wondered. But, maybe we could get together soon? Before I leave for college? I'm going to USC in California. I think mom might move there. Most of her family is there, and then...well I might not see you for a while."

Sarah nodded." Definitely. Call me, we will set something up."

He let out a small sob and crushed her to him in a tight hug." I'm sorry, Sarah, I'm so so sorry. "

" For what?" she asked as she patted and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He was bigger than her, yes, but he was still basically a kid. And she loved him.

Hell, she fought Jareth for him and won but she couldn't tell him that obviously.

"For letting the situation come between us. You're my sister, my only one I'll ever have. When we leave you'll be alone and I..." he stepped back and stared at his shoes.

"Oh. Don't worry about me Toby, I'll be fine. I have lots of friends. And I'll always, always be here for you. I love you. I'll visit there, you'll visit here. That will never change." she tried to reassure him.

He smiled sadly. "Thanks. Ditto. I love you too. I guess I should go." he waved, put his hands in his pockets and wove through the tombstones to where his mother waited.

Sarah took a deep sigh and let it out. She looked up at the owl. "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

The owl tilted it's head at her, then flew away. She watched as it soared towards the distant horizon where above changed to underground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It seems the story was not as complete as I thought. My brain needed closure. There is a crap ton of emotional stuff in this chapter and the next, which is definitely the last. It will all be clear at the end. _


	5. Addendum 2

_14 years later:_

Sarah dropped her purse onto her coffee table and collapsed onto the sofa. She kicked off her heels and stared at the ceiling.

Another date, another boring man she had no interest in. She was nearly 35 years old and frankly she was tired of dating, period. There was always something wrong. They were too dumb, too dull, carried too much baggage, or any of the multitude of annoying, mind numbing traits that kept popping up.

As she got older she was getting less tolerant and men were gathering more and more baggage. It seemed like a whole bunch of drama just to simply find a guy that could be tolerable for at least a while.

"Why do I keep trying. I don't know." She certainly had her own baggage, but this last guy managed to work his fucking car into every other sentence. If she had to hear anymore about fuel injections or torque or the best kind of tire for a Ferrari she would have slashed his tires just to watch him cry. Too many men with midlife crises anymore.

"Fuck this." She got up, changed her clothes and grabbed her sweats, then said the words that would take her where she knew she could get away from it all.

A few minutes later, she was crawling into the bed of the Goblin King.

"Jareth, are you awake?" She asked the lump on the other side of the bed.

He turned over. "What is it Sarah?" he answered sleepily.

"What's wrong with me?" She sighed. "Why can't I find a normal guy?"

He sat up and looked at her. It was dim, but not fully dark thanks to the moon. "I might not be the one that can answer that love. Considering I'm neither human, nor normal to humans."

"You're more normal than the jerks that I keep dating."

"Ha. Sarah, I doubt your point of view is one that can judge that about me. You've known me a long time and you've adjusted to my person and my world. If I would appear to another human they'd find me quite strange indeed."

"Yeah I guess. I just...maybe I'm just tired. It's so much trouble to just...I don't know how to word it." she picked at the bedding and bit her lip.

Jareth reached over and tugged her lip from between her teeth. "Quit your pouting. You're a beautiful intelligent woman, no longer such an age where it's becoming of you. If a man can't see what a boon you are as a mate, he's a fool."

Sarah looked over at him.

Something deep inside broke open and whispered. _It's him, you know, it always has been. You've been taking for granted the one who's always been there._ _Why do you keep wasting your time when you have Jareth? You love him, Sarah. _

Sarah suddenly couldn't speak. She got out of the bed.

He watched her, puzzled. "What is it. You looked upset. Did I anger you?"

"Uhh no. Of course not. Heh. I just remembered I have to do something at home. But, umm, I'll be back soon. Sleep well Your Majesty."

She raced out his rooms and to her own, where the mirror portal Jareth had created for her to use was, and fled back to her apartment.

_2 weeks later_:

Sarah hadn't even dared to contact Jareth since she fled his bed, leaving him confused and likely wondering what her problem was.

She sat at her mirror staring at it, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do with that had dropped quietly into her consciousness. It had to have always been there, hiding.

_I'm in love with him. Maybe I always have been._

She went through and carefully sifted every memory, every moment she had spent in his presence. Through every crisis, problem, celebration, struggle, there he was. Always encouraging her, helping her, advising her, even chastising her lovingly when she went off on some half cocked rant about unfairness and what she couldn't have everything the way she wanted.

If she needed a friend, that's what he was. If she wanted a lover, he opened his arms and swept her away with his passion. He gave her sanctuary from the world, and after a while, he'd push her back into it again, telling her she needed to not give up.

_How could I not have seen it before, even when he had taken a Fae lover and it was obvious I was raging in my jealousy so deep I made him push me away?_

"Hoggle, I need you." she whispered

"Whatcha want?" Hoggle said as he appeared. He saw her flushed face and troubled eyes. "Sarah, ya sick or somethin'? Want me ta get Jareth?"

"No. No...I'm fine. Maybe not fine, but okay. I'm not sick or anything. Just troubled I guess. Tell me...how much do you know about love?"

Hoggle shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Never been in love. No other dwarves in these parts. Never had the chance."

"Are there other dwarves? " strange Sarah never thought about it before.

"Well course there are, girly, jus not here. Most here are outcasts. Exiles and leftovers, ya might say. Why we are called the place for the Lost and the Lonely. Even the rat...er Jareth. My home lands are far away. Maybe sometime I'll tell ya Hoggle's story. So that kinda love don't happen much in these parts. We just stick together and do the best we can. Not perfect, but that's what underground is for us. At least we got each other an' we ain't alone."

Sarah sniffed back a tear. "Yes I know. Being alone sucks. Maybe I've always belonged more there than here, and I'm just now figuring it out."

"Yer always welcome. Jareth wouldn't mind. He's a lot easier to deal with when yer around. Happier too. Been right cranky past week or so. When ya comin' back for a visit? "

" I don't know Hoggle. I'm afraid. I'm scared to see him."

Hoggle furrowed his eyebrows." Did he hurt ya? He may scare me I'll give that wily Fae bastard a hit so hard he'll..."

Sarah stopped him. "No of course he didn't. He would never hurt me. But I'm an idiot who may hurt him. Maybe I already did."

"Whadja do?"

"I think I fell in love with him. And I ran away. He's been good to me. I can't just..."

She didn't know how to finish that sentence in a way Hoggle would understand. "I can't just stop. Maybe I should close these portals and let us all go back to the way it was."

Hoggle smiled. Sarah wasn't sure if she'd ever seen that before.

"Ahhh. Why are ya tellin' me? You need ta tell him. He's a rat but there's one thing I know. I knew it way back when. Ya sure turned his head. And it ain't turned back. Talk to 'im Sarah. Make 'im see ya as ya want 'im to. Worked once, remember?"

Sarah smiled through her tears." Yeah, it did. I've got to go Hoggle. I love you. Talk soon."

Hoggle blushed. "eh. Ain't one for sentiment, but well, ya know. It'll be okay."

The mirror went back to normal and she was, looking at herself once again.

She wiped her face and took another deep shaky breath." Okay, here goes. Come on feet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found herself outside his study door, staring at the owl carved into it. She had been staring at it for a good 10 minutes when it opened and startled her.

He said nothing. He just leaned against the door, that one familiar brow arched up in a silent question.

"Hey. Ummm. Yeah. Can I come in?" She asked. Her legs were shaking.

He gestured for her to do so. She shuffled inside, feeling about as graceful as a giraffe on roller skates.

"How did you know it was me?"

He smirked. "I always know it's you. I always have."

"Oh. Hey wait, the first time I showed up here you called me an idiot." she remembered.

"Your point is?" Jareth countered.

"Hah. Okay I get it. Maybe I was. And am sometimes still. And the way I just...well, I know. It was weird. And wrong. And I haven't contacted you, that was wrong too."

Jareth sat at his desk and, picked up his feather quill, writing something on a document, and plainly ignoring her.

After a moment he sat the quill down and looked at her." What do you need, Sarah. I'm busy."

"I'm trying to apologize."

"Oh? For what? Please be specific, because frankly I'm tired of this game of yours. You come, you go, you show up suddenly, you crawl in my bed, ask me to solve your problems with your latest human tragedy of this endless string of bad dates, then suddenly you act like I hurt *you.* You know Sarah, I may not be human, but I do have emotions and don't appreciate being a toy for you to play with when you get bored. I deserve your respect because I've earned it from you."

Sarah was shocked into silence for a minute. Her mouth closed and opened a few times while she tried to form the words.

" I..." She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "You do. And I do respect you. Maybe it doesn't seem that way, but I do. Really. I'm grateful, so grateful to you. For everything. But maybe I...I don't know. I'm just...that is to say... "

"Use your words, Sarah." He commanded. He stood, and glowered at her, crossing his arms. She was reminded of the first time she saw him in her parents bedroom.

She felt 15 again. He was treating her like he did before they became friends. Before he knew her and she him. Like they were almost strangers.

She was angry. Suddenly irrationally angry.

"God damn it Jareth. Don't you dare talk down to me like that. You know me to damn well for that. I know I am selfish and stubborn and spoiled and pouty sometimes, I admit that. But you're no fucking piece of cake either. And I know you didn't hurt me. That's not why I left. If I annoyed you by coming to you and you didn't want me here, why did you make yourself so fucking available to me? Didn't you ever think about that? I've never ever played games with you!"

Jareth's expression softened a little." Fine Sarah. We've reached an impasse. Perhaps this... friendship has reached its natural conclusion. It lasted far longer than I ever expected. You should go. Find a husband, have a family, live your life. I wish you nothing but happiness." He turned and looked out the window.

_Don't cry Sarah. Don't you dare cry. You tell him what you came here to tell him. Then if he wants you to leave. Leave. And never turn back no matter how much it kills you. Make sure you tell him to close your portal for good this time._

"Still here?" He asked.

She swallowed hard and took a breath. "Yes. Because I have something to say, and I'm going to say it. Whatever happens after I'll deal with, but there is one thing you need to know, even if you send me away after. And I want you to look at me, damn it!"

He turned and and her eyes met his, his face expectant and waiting.

"Jareth, Goblin King, I...okay...I love you. Okay? That's what I came to say. I ran away because it suddenly dawned on me in your bed that night that I was a blind idiot and all these dates and relationships weren't making me happy because you make me happy. That you were the one who has always been there for me. And it scared the hell out of me how strong that feeling was. I'm sorry that I didn't know it sooner and it was unfair to you to not see it. But I really really love you and I want to come here and be a leftover with you, and be lost and lonely with you. You can send me away if you want, I won't fight you. But you needed to know."

He looked shocked. He didn't say anything. And she just stood there with tears streaming down her face.

She watched as he bowed his head and wiped his face with his hand, then through his hair. He took a step towards her, then another.

When he raised his head to look at her his eyes were unexpectedly moist. She tried to read him but couldn't.

Then with his damnable Fae speed that drove her crazy, he had her in his hands, squeezing her shoulders and searching her face.

Finding what he must have looking for, he smirked. "Gods damn it Sarah, it took you long enough."

Sarah blinked a few times, unsure, raw, surging emotions swirling around her.

The words spilled out before she could stop them. "Marry me, Goblin King. I want to be your wife."

He chuckled. Which turned into a laugh. He started laughing so hard he had to sit on the edge of the desk and he pulled her with him, hanging on to her for dear life.

Sarah was confused at first but the sound of his laugh made her so happy she joined in. At least he wasn't yelling at her or tossing her out in her ass.

He went to stand up and tripped over her foot, falling down to the floor and Sarah when down with him, Then he laughed at that. She had never heard him like that before. Pure joy eminated from him.

After it died down a bit she had to ask. "Jareth, hey...not that I want to harsh your buzz but...I'm not sure why we are laughing."

He laid back on the floor and looked at her with a strangely un-Jareth like peaceful smile. "Because, my Sarah. Leave it to you. My impulsive beautiful Champion. You conquer and you conquer and for some reason, you know how to do it that I never care that you've done it. Don't you know you've owned my heart since you fell into my arms that night you showed up with peaches, got drunk, and seduced me? Foolish girl. Of course I love you. Would I have put up with all your nonsense, your dramas, your stubborn, insolent bratty spoiled pouting, if I hadn't?

Sarah giggled. "I thought you just liked the sex." she teased.

"Oh that was a most enjoyable benefit of being your friend, my love. I'm no fool who'll turn it down."

Sarah laid down next to him "I need to confess, I hated Mireille. I was so jealous."

He wrapped an arm around her. "I know. My little spitfire. Pity the woman who tries to take me away from you, precious. You'll rip them apart. But no danger. My vows will be to you and you alone. She never held a candle to you. Ever. "

She rolled to lay over him and be face to face. "So that's a yes. You'll be my husband? And put up with me?"

He shrugged. "Might as well. I've been putting with you for this long."

"Oh you. Don't be an ass. " she thumped him on the chest.

He pushed her onto her back and kissed her.

"This room has a strange effect on us. We tend to lose all our clothes here." he said between kisses.

She laughed and urged him to kiss her more.

They stripped each other bare, and Jareth carried her to the rug where they had first made love all those years earlier.

He laid her down and just looked at her. The way he did made Sarah feel like the most beautiful, beloved woman in existence, and to Jareth she was. She always had been. "I love you with every fiber of my being, my Sarah. Never doubt it."

Tears clouded her vision momentarily , but he brushed his fingers over her face to wipe them away.

"Just make love to me, Your Majesty. I need you with me, in me. Always." she whispered.

He did. It wasn't their typical wild frenetic sex. They took a long time kissing and touching each other with a new reverence, gentle and slow.

When they came together there was something far deeper in the connection than before. The knowledge that this was it, they would be together for the rest of their lives, it felt magical.

Their passion rose a fell together in sync. When they finished there, Jareth moved them to his chambers, which would now be theirs together.

They were wrapped around each other in the afterglow, when Sarah had to ask the big question. The thing they never talked about.

"Jareth, what happens when I...when I'm not here anymore."

He held her closer, feeling her quiet fears. "Well, that's the thing I couldn't tell you because it's not a good idea until you made your final choice. Because I didn't want you to make it for the wrong reason. When I told you living here was permanent. I meant permanent. You'll be one of us, my love. In every way. Until at such a time we may choose to fade into the mists of Summerlands, you'll be here with me. Even after we'll still be together. Does that change anything? "

Sarah felt palpable relief. She wasn't afraid to die, but it made her ache to think of leaving him alone to mourn her." No. I just want to be with you. Wherever, for however long."

" Now you will be."

She snuggled closer and yawned.

" Sleep Sarah. I'll be here in the morning. You will be too. Sweet dreams."

"Mmm Kay. Love you."

"And I you."

Jareth waited until he was sure she was asleep, then pulled the blankets tighter around them both. He knew she always chilled easily.

He chuckled a little at himself that he knew that about her. He'd even accept she'd warm her cold feet on him, probably every night, for the rest of his life.

"Friends with benefits, indeed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The road to finding love isn't always a straight line. Often it's a series of stops and starts, rather bumpy, and full of potholes._

_Jareth let her live her life, learning and growing, encouraging her to figure out what she really wanted. He hoped she would ultimately return for good, but took the chance of waiting and let her come to that realization on her own, knowing when she did, she could give herself to him heart and soul, instead of always wondering._

_What would have happened if she hadn't? Well I guess we never have to know in this case._

_I love you all and so grateful for all those that read, follow, and review. Happy New Year! _


	6. Epilogue 1: Socks

_An undetermined amount of time later:_

Jareth awoke at the bottom of the pile, and groaned.

_Cold feet. Of course. How did I ever manage before I had to share my bed I'll never know. I really need to invest in socks. Thick, wool socks. Lots of socks. Then perhaps this wouldn't happen. Who am I kidding._

_"_Sarah." he said, trying to get the attention of his wife...wherever she was on the bed.

_She must be here somewhere._

"Sarah." he said slightly louder.

"Mmmph. What is it? "

"Do you mind doing something about this? "

He felt the bed shift. "Like what? Kick them out?"

"There's a thought."

He shifted an arm here, a leg there, and slid out from under everyone. He promptly landed on the floor, with an ungraceful thunk.

The direct result was sets of 3 feminine giggles from the bed.

He looked up to 2 pairs mischievous blue eyes, not unlike his own, peeking at him. "Sorry papa." The two little cute faces the eyes happened to belong to sang out in unison.

His heart melted a little. "It's fine, loves. I'll survive."

"Okay you two, you've tortured your father enough for one night. Go get dressed and we'll come and fetch you for breakfast."

The bed bounced around a bit as Jareth watched, followed by the sound of 2 pairs of children's running feet as they dashed away, the door opening, then closing behind them.

Sarah looked over the edge at him. "You okay there, Your Majesty? "

"Hmph." He grunted getting up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. "You've got to stop encouraging them to sleep in our bed whenever they want, love. Or we may never have sex again."

"It was cold last night."

"Yes, and they've inherited your circulation issues, apparently."

Sarah laughed and moved over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the shoulder. "You wanted heirs, Jareth. That typically involves kids. Not my fault we somehow managed to have 2 at once. You're just grumpy because you didn't get any last night."

"You know I adore our offspring, but how about sending them away to Uncle Toby for a weekend?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Hah. Maybe, but for now let's get up, get dressed, and go to breakfast with our children. Then we can send the girls to Uncle Hoggle, Uncle Didymus, and Uncle Ludo for the afternoon, lock the study, and we can get some...ahem...work done? Fair compromise?" Her green eyes flashed with unspoken promises.

" Sounds lovely, wife. But I'm still buying you all socks for Yule this year."

" You always say that. But we'd rather have you warm our feet." she laughed.

" I'm cursed, all the women in my life live to conquer me, continually." Jareth replied with an exaggerated moan.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Likely not." he couldn't resist her smile.

"Still love me?"

He answered her with a kiss. "Always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This just came to me tonight and it made me laugh so here you go. I just can't quite let this version of JS go yet hehe. _

_I figured this somewhere in the future and Sarah and Toby reconnected, Toby is probably married with his own kids, he knows about the whole underground/GK thing and it's all good. _


End file.
